


Sleepover

by DownTheRiverStyx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing, Childhood Innocence, Creampie, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Fondling, Grooming, Humiliation, Incest, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omorashi, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Swimming Pools, Urination, Voyeurism, ill-fitting swim attire, incestuous thoughts, predatory behavior, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownTheRiverStyx/pseuds/DownTheRiverStyx
Summary: Though he never expressed it aloud, Chris was nervous about how Allison was doing with all of the major life changes like she had gone through lately; losing her mother, moving to Beacon Hills, and starting a brand new school.  When Allison mentions that she'd like to invite a friend from school over for a sleepover, Chris is absolutely overjoyed and immediately says yes.He knew Allison would have a fun weekend with her new friend, but he didn't realize just how much fun it would be for him as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty uneventful, just setting the scene and all that good stuff. The rating is G for now, but it will absolutely be going up to Explicit very, very soon. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow night, but I make no promises. 
> 
> I'll tag as I go so make sure you keep checking the new tags to make sure there isn't something that squeeks you out. 
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.

  
  
  
*  
  
  
Chris had been worried that Allison would have trouble fitting in at school. It was only a year after Victoria’s passing, and moving back to Beacon Hills was a chance for the two of them to start over. And while Chris was a grown man who had several times experienced the cruel setbacks that life had to offer, he worried about how much the loss would affect Allison. 

It had been several months so far since she’d started attending Beacon Hills Preparatory Academy, but Allison seemed to be thriving academically and overall enjoyed the new experience. 

She spoke very animatedly about her teacher, and her classes, and how much she loved the playground, but Chris hardly heard her mention any friends. Never wanting to pry, or give Allison some reason to feel self-conscious, Chris kept the issue to himself, and told himself it would happen when it happened. 

It wasn’t until the middle of spring, when the weather had begun to get a little warmer and the trees and flowers were waking up from the dormancy of winter, and nature seemed to be coming alive again, that Allison had come home from class one day and announced that she’d like to invite a friend over for a sleepover. 

Chris had been at the kitchen counter preparing dinner, while Allison sat at the table working on school work, when she suddenly blurted out, “Daddy, I want to invite a friend over to spend the night.”

The question surprised Chris, causing him to nearly slice his finger as he was cutting a tomato, and he made sure to temper his reaction so Allison couldn’t hear how relieved he was at the idea that she’d made a friend. 

“Of course, princess. That sounds like a fun idea.”

Allison nodded, smiling to herself, and returned to her school work. Chris went back to prepping their food, warmth curling inside of him, sending up a silent prayer of thanks that Allison was doing alright after all. 

“So tell me more about this friend,” he set their plates down on the table, scooting in Allison’s chair so she was closer to her dish. 

“Her name is Lydia Martin and we sit next to each other, and she’s a little bossy to the other kids, but she’s nice to me and I like her.” Allison took a big bite of salad and chewed, brushing her hair out of her face with one hand. 

“How long have you been friends?”

“A while. We play together at school a lot.”

Chris couldn’t remember a time when Allison had mentioned playing with Lydia before. Hell, he couldn’t even remember when she had mentioned playing with _anyone_ from school before. 

“Why haven’t you mentioned her?”

Allison shrugged, pushing her food around on her plate. “I didn’t want to make you sad.”

That was not the answer that Chris was expecting. 

“Why would you make me sad?” Chris put his fork down, and leaned inward a little, turning his entire attention to his little girl. 

Sensing there was no getting out of this, Allison too put down her fork and looked up at her father. “Because I know how much you miss mommy, and I don’t want you to think I don’t love you anymore.”

“Princess, I would never think that,” he reached out, taking her hand in his. “I think it’s great you have a new friend.”

“You don’t have any friends,” Allison countered, looking at him skeptically. 

An unexpected chuckle bubbled up from Chris’ chest. The comment was comical, equal parts innocent and sincere, and blunt and direct. 

“That’s because I am a silly old man, and it takes me longer to do things.” He pulled her hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly. “Princess, you are absolutely allowed to have friends whether I do or not. And I will always know that you love me even if you have a hundred friends.”

Allison laughed, “A hundred friends is too many, daddy.”

“Maybe it is. But I want you to go out have friends, sweetheart. And someday, I will go out and get some friends of my own.”

“And the both of us will always love one another,” Allison finished. 

“That’s right,” Chris smiled, winking at his little girl. “The both of us will always love one another.” 

Allison nodded, grinning delightedly. 

The two finished their meal in relative silence, but Chris could tell Allison was busy planning what she wanted to do over the sleepover. 

*

The following afternoon when he went to pick up Allison from school, instead of waiting by the curb like normal, he went to wait outside of Allison’s classroom. 

The door opened suddenly, and the children began pouring out, making their way excitedly toward the front doors where their parents were waiting to take them home. 

When Allison finally exited the room, she did so hand in hand with another little girl with long, lovely red hair that was tied back with a bow, and Chris assumed that was the famous Lydia Martin. 

“Daddy!” Allison said, catching sight of him in the hallway. She let go of Lydia’s hand, running toward him and capturing him around the waist in a giant hug. “What are you doing inside?” 

“I thought I would introduce myself to Lydia’s parents in person about this weekend.”

“That is a great idea, daddy,” Allison smiled. She turned back around, her eyes searching the crowd for her friend and waving her over. 

Lydia approached the two, a friendly smile on her face, and stuck her hand out toward him. “Hello, Mr. Argent, my name is Lydia Martin. Allison and I are best friends.”

Holding back a smile, Chris reached out and took her hand, shaking it in greeting. “It is an honor to meet you, Miss Martin. Allison here tells me you two lovely ladies will be having a sleep over this weekend.”

“My mom usually just waits in the car,” Lydia said, tilting her head toward the large double doors that lead to the front of the school.

“Well, then, let’s go.”

With the girls leading the way, heads pressed together and talking excitedly the whole time, they made their way out of the school and out to the front where a line of cars were parked. 

Lydia broke away from Allison and ran up to a sleek black Mercedes that was parked at the curb. There was a woman inside who was busy on her phone, hardly even looking up when her daughter opened the door. 

“Mother, this is Mr. Argent. He’s Allison’s dad.”

“Hello,” he smiled cordially, leaning down to look at her through the rolled down passenger window. “I’m Chris Argent, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Natalie Martin,” the woman said, eyes never leaving her phone. 

Lydia seemed unphazed by her mother’s dismissive behavior, climbing into the backseat of the car and buckling her seatbelt. 

“Allison wanted to invite Lydia over to our house this weekend for a sleepover,” he said, resting his hand on Allison’s shoulder. 

Natalie looked up then, eyeing Chris. “Which night?”

“Well, we hadn’t really decided.” Chris looked over to Allison, “Maybe Friday night? We could drop her off on Saturday afternoon?”

Mrs. Martin looked back down at her phone, scrolling through something before she said, “Could you keep her the whole weekend?”

Chris’ eyes widened in surprise before he schooled his expression. He didn’t care much for how disinterested in her own child she seemed to be. Chris hoped the woman wasn’t like this with her daughter all the time. 

“That wouldn’t be a problem at all,” Chris said diplomatically. “We would love to have her all weekend.”

Allison was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet beside him, the excitement radiating off of her. Even Lydia had a huge grin, though she seemed to be trying to hide it from her mother. 

“Great!” Mrs. Martin said, tucking her phone into her purse. “I’ll bring her luggage with her on Friday, and leave it in the office.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

Chris pulled out a business card, jotting down their home address and his cell phone number on the back before handing it through the window to Mrs. Martin. 

With a few more pleasantries exchanged, Chris and Allison bid their goodbyes and Mrs. Martin drove away from the curb. 

“Daddy, I’m so excited!” Allison squealed, squeezing his hand tightly in hers. “We’re going to have so much fun this weekend!”

“We sure are, princess!”

The entire ride back to their house, Allison and Chris exchanged ideas on how to make this sleepover the best sleepover ever.  
  
  
*  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to have such a long break between chapters. But, work has been busy and I moved to a new apartment, so life has been pretty hectic. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit boring. It's mostly just plot, but I had to lay *some* sort of ground work before things get completely debaucherous. ;)

  
  
  
*  
  
  
The rest of the week passed by swiftly enough, and the by the time Friday rolled around, Allison was practically buzzing with excitement about her sleepover with Lydia. The extra energy was proving to be a bit of an obstacle as Chris struggled to keep Allison focused enough to get through their usual morning routine. 

They only had about ten minutes before they were supposed to leave for school, but Chris was still working on the last touches of Allison’s hair. She sat on her bed while Chris tried to scoop her hair into a ponytail, while Allison talked a mile a minute, squirming around in her seat and gesticulating animatedly. 

“Daddy, I can’t wait for after school!” Allison said, bouncing up and down while Chris wrapped the hair band around her hair. 

“Stop wiggling, Alli,” he said, grabbing a few bobby pins from the dresser, “I’m almost done, then you can wiggle around all you want.”

“I’ve picked out my favorite movies so we can watch those first.” 

“That sounds like a good idea!” Chris fastened a bow into her hair, his fingers clumsy and unpracticed as he struggled with the fastener. “I was thinking since the weather has been so nice lately, we could go outside and go swimming.”

“Daddy, do you mean it!” Allison whipped around to look at Chris, eyes wide and excited, the hair bow falling out of her hair onto the floor. 

“Turn around, Alli,” Chris turned her back around and picked up the bow. “The weather is nice enough today, I think you two will be able to go swimming later on.”

“Daddy, do you mean it?” Allison turned around to face him, wide eyed and a large delighted smile on her face. 

“Of course I do, princess.” Chris turned her around so she was once again facing the front. 

The pool in the backyard had been covered since they moved in. He had it cleaned a few weeks back when the weather looked promising, but had to cover it back up when a surprise cold front rolled through. But lately, the weather had been rather predictable and it was on the warmer side today than it had been for a while, so Chris thought the girls would enjoy splashing around after a long day of school. 

Chris finally finished Allison's hair, and leaned down to kiss the side of her neck. “All finished. We’ve got to get moving, babygirl, we’re running behind.”’

Allison slipped off the bed grabbing her backpack and the two made their way down the stairs. 

“Daddy, I don’t have a bathing suit,” Allison said distractedly as she fumbled with her seatbelt. Eager to save time, Chris leaned into the car and buckled the seatbelt for her. 

“I have to go to the store after I drop you off at school anyway. I’ll pick one out for you.”

Allison grinned at him, “Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, princess.” Chris placed a kiss to her forehead and closed the back door. 

Chris started up the car and backed out onto the road. 

*

After letting Allison out of the car at the student drop-off spot, Chris drove down to the lot so that he could park the car and stop in at the school’s office. He introduced himself to the secretary, and let her know that he was going to picking up Lydia after school. 

On his way out of the building, he nearly ran into Mrs. Martin, who was holding a giant suitcase, presumably filled with Lydia’s clothing. She was dressed very nicely, obviously heading off to do something more important after she left the school, and she was walking hurriedly up toward the administration building, seemingly in a hurry. 

“Hello, Mrs. Martin,” Chris greeted, smiling cordially. 

“Hello, Mr. Argent.” She seemed just as indifferent as she did earlier in the week when they last spoke. “I’ve brought Lydia’s bag for the weekend,” she held the suitcase forward him. Chris took the suitcase, noting how heavy it was. “I didn’t know what you had planned, so I’ve packed a lot of different clothing options.”

Chris shuffled the suitcase to his other hand. 

“We have a pool, and I was thinking of letting the girls go swimming. Does Lydia have a swimsuit? Does she know how to swim?”

Mrs. Martin’s phone went off and she dug around through her purse, looking to find the mobile. 

“Yes, she can swim. She grew out of her last suit, but I packed something else that I think should be good enough.”

Chris made a face, annoyed that Mrs. Martin couldn’t seem to stay focused on him for the length of the conversation. 

“Is there anything else I need to know about Lydia? Any food allergies or medications she needs to take.”

Mrs. Martin finally pulled out her phone, glancing at the screen and smiling at the message. She swiped to unlock the device and began texting rapidly. 

“Don’t let her have too much juice. She has trouble if she’s had too much to drink,” she replied half-heartedly. Sending her message, she tucked her phone back in her purse and looked up at Chris, giving Chris a smile that was polite enough, but Chris could tell that there was no particular warmth behind it. 

“After she gets out of school, I want her to change into her play clothes. I don’t want her dirtying up her uniform. I’ve also packed an additional uniform for her to wear on Monday.”

At that, Chris’ eyebrows rose. 

He didn’t think Mrs. Martin meant for Lydia to spent Friday, Saturday and Sunday at their house. But Allison seemed to really enjoy Lydia’s company, and since the girls both went to the same school it did seem easier to bring her back there than to have Mrs. Martin drive all the way over to their house. 

Chris did find it a bit strange that Mrs. Martin seemed to care so little about her daughter being gone all weekend, but he decided not to comment. Their relationship was none of his business. And if he thought Lydia wasn’t getting enough love and attention at home, then he and Allison would be more than happy to keep her for as long as Lydia wanted to be there. 

“Well, I will bring the girls back on Monday morning then.” Mrs. Martin nodded, and almost as an afterthought, pulled out a slip of paper with her name and phone number on it, handing it to him. 

“I’ll be out of town this weekend, but if it’s an emergency and you need to get ahold of me…”

Chris took the paper and slid it in his pocket. “I’m sure there won’t be any problems, but I'll hang on to this just in case.”

They parted ways, Mrs. Martin walking in the opposite direction toward her car. 

*

Chris stopped off at home to drop off Lydia’s suitcase before he got back in the car and headed toward the store. 

He stocked up on snacks, grabbed a few bottles of nail polish, coloring books and stickers, and anything else he thought would be entertaining for the girls. He also grabbed a bottle of Allison’s favorite bubble bath, remembering how they had run out a week ago and she had been pestering him to buy more. 

As an afterthought, he headed over to the girls' clothing section to look for suitable swim clothes for Allison. Victoria had always been the one to take Allison clothes shopping, and Chris was so out of practice with it, that he wasn't even sure what size Allison wore anymore. He eyeballed the suits, trying his best to estimate what size would fit his little girl. 

Most of the one pieces looked a bit too tiny, while the next size up looked two big. There was a small rack that had bikini's, and while Chris thought it seemed a bit too revealing for a little girl, there were so many different colors and styles, that he decided they must be considered appropriate. 

"Times sure have changed since I was a kid," he grumbled under his breath, tossing a pink and white polka dot bikini into the cart. As scantily clad as a two-piece seemed, it left a lot more room for adjusting the size to fit, so Chris decided that should work out just fine. 

Even if it didn’t, he only needed something for this weekend. If it didn’t quite fit, then he would come back another day when he could bring Allison with him so she could try some things on and pick out what she liked. 

 

Back at the house, Chris put the snacks away in the kitchen and left the bag of activities in Allison's room so she'd see them when they got back from school. 

With a glance to the clock, he saw that he had plenty of time to get things in order before it was time to pick up the girls. 

He stood for a moment in the hallway, thinking about whether or not he wanted to try again (or rather, whether or not he felt up to being disappointed again), and eventually decided it was worth a try. He went to his office and turned on his laptop deciding to take full advantage of the privacy. 

Ever since Victoria's death, Chris had been experiencing problems with arousal. He was used to satisfying his needs with his wife, and now that that wasn't an option, Chris found that his body wasn't able to handle the sudden lack of intimacy. Furthermore, he hadn't fully finished grieving the loss of his beloved wife. Yes, he had moved forward enough to start a new life with their babygirl and make sure they had a roof over their head and food on the table. But late at night when it was time to settle in, Chris found that the crushing lonliness killed any sort of desire he had to masturbate. 

He no longer woke up with morning wood, and the few times he was able to get an erection, it wouldn't last for long, and he'd find himself even more frustrated and upset than he had been before he tried getting off. 

Orgasms were hard to come by these days. Every so often, if he knew Allison was busy or asleep or otherwise occupied, he would fondle himself just a bit to see if anything had changed. The answer was usually no. He figured if things didn't change in the next few months he would finally mention it to his doctor, but since he wasn't dating, it wasn't as though not being able to get or keep an erection was a real problem, he figured it wasn't a big deal.

He typed in the url of one of his old favorite adult sites and browsed through the videos that had been loaded that day. As he clicked through the pages, nothing really caught his interest, so he just clicked on one at random, settling for watching two nubile women pleasuring one another in a pool. 

Unfastening his pants, he stuck his hand inside of his boxers, gripping his limp cock, and began to fondle himself while he watched the video. 

The women on the screen were beautiful and were making noises that made his blood run hot. He imagined himself walking up behind one of them and slipping his cock inside of her tight, shaved pussy while she went down on the other girl. 

But nothing happened. Sure, he felt his blood felt a bit thicker in his veins and his breaths started to come a little more raggedly than they had before. But his cock remained completely soft, as if he was watching two women giving instructions on how to make beef stroganoff as opposed to scissoring each other in the backyard of some mansion in Malibu. 

When the video ended, Chris was still flaccid. He watched another video, but nothing happened either. He watched a third, and then a fourth, and then a fifth, but then he realized that he was literally just watching porn and not even able to jerk off to it, and he let out a sigh, feeling empty and pathetic. 

He closed the laptop and fastened his pants. He washed his hands in the hallway bathroom, leaning down to splash some water on his face, and then looked at himself in the mirror. 

Some days he wished that he would have died along with Victoria. He felt like a shell of a person. 

But then what about Allison?

He smiled softly in the mirror as he thought of his beautiful little girl. She was his reason to keep going on, shell of a person or not. Whether or not his cock decided to cooperate with him was irrelevant. He would stay strong for Allison and make sure that she had the happiest childhood that she could possibly have. 

And that, Chris remembered, cursing softly under his breath as he exited the bathroom, included sleepovers with other little girls from school. 

He still had a few hours, so he put all thoughts of masturbation aside, and focused on the task at hand.  
  
  
*  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating on this story has gone up. 
> 
> Check the tags. 
> 
> Check them again. 
> 
> Last chance to turn around if this ain't your thing.

  
  
  
*  
  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent tidying up the house and getting everything in order. By the time he made it back to the school, both girls were standing on the curb, looking more than adorable in their little uniforms and chatting animatedly with one another. 

He pulled the car over and slowed to a stop right in front of the pair. Rolling down the window, he smiled at the girls. “Are you girls ready for a fun weekend?” 

“Yeah!” they cheered, laughing wildly as they scrambled into the backseat of the car. 

Chris watched the two girls to make sure they buckled their belts properly. Lydia finished buckling herself first, folding her hands in her lap primly as she looked up at him. Since Chris has only briefly met her before, he hadn't had the chance to notice how large and expressive her green eyes were. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Argent," she smiled politely at him, her full lips plumping a bit more with the motion.

Chris had to clear his throat before speaking. 

"Good afternoon to you too, Lydia," he smiled back at her. "You can just call me Chris."

Lydia nodded her head slightly, indicating that she'd heard, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she kept staring at him, her eyes boring into his. The intensity of it made him a bit uncomfortable, as if she could see into his mind and read his thoughts. Strangely, he felt suddenly self-conscious about his earlier (attempted) masturbatory session, and his palms now felt hot and itchy. 

The corner of her lips quirked up in a smirk as she stared at him. 

Chris swallowed thickly, his blood feeling thick in his own body, his breathing seeming a bit more labored. 

"Daddy," Allison's called out. 

The sound of her voice broke his trance, and he looked over at his little girl, feeling on edge. 

"Yes, princess?"

His eyes glanced back to Lydia briefly, but she was looking out the window seeming entirely uninterested in her surroundings. Almost as if she hadn't been looking at him at all. 

"Why aren't you going?" Allison asked, leaning over to look out the front windshield to see if anything was blocking the way. 

"Sorry, Alli. I got a bit distracted." 

Chris cleared his throat, turning around in his seat, and putting the car into drive. He pulled out into the street, mindful of the after-school pedestrians that were crossing, and made his way to the main street that would lead them home. 

When he looked in the rearview mirror to change lanes, his eyes landed upon Lydia. 

She was staring at him once more, wearing that same enigmatic smirk, her green eyes boring into his. 

 

*

Once home, Chris made sure Lydia knew she was to change into play clothes—to which the little girl rolled her eyes in exasperation, but nodded her head anyway—and the two scampered off toward Allison’s room. 

He made them something to eat, and when they had finished, they retreated to Allison's room to play while Chris went into his office once again to try and get some work done. 

He felt the tip of his ears burn in embarrassment as he opened the laptop to see it was still on the last porn video he had attempted watching earlier that morning. He exited out of the window and instead pulled up the document he had been working on the night before. 

Several hours passed and in the background Chris could hear the two girls chattering happily in Allison's room. 

He heard a soft knock at the door, and he looked up to see Allison standing in the open doorway, looking at him hopefully. 

"Daddy? Can Lydia and I go swimming?" she asked, biting her lip as she bounced on the balls of her feet. 

Chris glanced at the clock, and saw that it was nearly five o'clock. The sun hadn't completely set, but he knew that there wasn't too much daylight left. 

"Of course you can." He closed his laptop and stood up from his desk. "I got you a bathing suit earlier, did you see it?"

Allison nodded, grinning. "It's pretty!"  
"If it doesn't fit okay, let me know and we can pick out another one for you."

"Okay!" Allison said, running down the hallway back to her room. 

"He said we can go swimming!" he heard her shout, followed by both of them squealing excitedly. 

"You girls get changed and I'll go get the pool ready, okay?" he shouted as he walked toward the sliding back door. 

"Yes, daddy!" the two girls shouted at once, before they dissolved into a fit of giggles. Chris wondered for a brief moment why Lydia had called him daddy too, but decided to let it go. 

Chris pulled back the pool cover, checking to make sure the pool was clean enough for the girls to be able to swim in. There were a few stray leaves, which he was able to clean out with the pool net, but everything else looked good. He tossed a few of the pool noodles and inflatable toys into the water, before he walked back inside. 

He was slipping off his shoes when he heard footsteps enter the room.

“Daddy?” 

“Yes, princess?” he said, without looking up from his shoes.

“Could you help me with my bathing suit? I don't know how to do the strings."

“Of course, baby. Come here.” Chris looked up and the words died on his tongue when he saw Allison standing in front of him completely topless, holding the bikini top in her hands. The long white strings dangled aimlessly from her tiny hands. 

"Let me help you." His voice sounded ragged, even to his own ears, but thankfully, Allison didn't pick up on it. 

It had been a long time since Chris had seen Allison in any sort of state of undress. For the most part, Allison had been self-sufficient since such a young age. Victoria or Chris would run a bath for her, or lay her clothes out on the bed, but she hardly ever needed any assistance beyond that. And if she did need help with zipping up a dress or needing help in the bathroom, Victoria was always the one she asked for. For the most part, Chris left her to change by herself, giving her privacy. 

Chris sat down on one of the dining room chairs and gestured for Allison to come closer. She had been able to get the bottoms on by herself, and it became immediately obvious that Chris had not picked out the right size at all. The suit was much too small to be modest, and it clung to her almost obscenely, barely covering her labia and dipping down way to low nearly to the beginning of her little slit. If she had had any pubic hair, Chris was sure it would have been completely exposed.

He spread his thighs, opening his legs for her to stand between them while he took the bikini top from her hands and tried to untangle the strings. He focused on keeping his breathing even while he sorted out the bathing suit top. 

Finally getting it sorted, he held the suit up, and Allison moved closer so that he could drape it on her body. 

Chris was unpracticed with exactly how to tie a bikini, but Allison was patient, holding the triangles of fabric over her underdeveloped tits while Chris tied the strings around the back of her neck. The combination of her nudity and the chill in the room was affecting Allison, and her nipples peaked innocently responding to the temperature.

Chris could tell that she was just around the corner from hitting puberty. There was a miniscule plumpness to her tiny breasts, her little nipples pert and perky. She was in that awkward stage where her body had only started to develop, and she wasn't a teenager quite yet, but she was very obviously not a little girl anymore.

He tried his best to not let his gaze linger on her, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable about her growing little body. He cleared his throat and tried to get his breathing under control. The last thing he wanted to do was make Allison feel self-conscious. 

"Turn around baby," his voice was thick and much heavier than normal. "Let me do the back ones."

Allison turned around, holding the bikini across her chest while Chris tied the strings behind her back. He adjusted the suit a bit, trying to make sure he was able to pull the strings all the way closed. 

First thing Monday afternoon, he was definitely taking her to get a more appropriate suit. Thank god Allison was wearing the suit for the first time here. Chris would have died if he would have sent her off to a party or a public pool looking so exposed. 

“There you go,” he said, turning her around by the hips. 

Allison dropped her hands, grinning largely and holding her arms out to the side. 

"I like it!" she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "How do you like it, daddy?"

Chris quickly decided that this suit would never leave the house. 

One of the triangles covering her chest was slightly out of place, exposing the soft plumpness of the side of her breast. Her chest was barely covered by the small patches of pink polka dot fabric. Since it was pulled so tightly in the back, Chris knew that if she moved to drastically to one side or the other, her little nipples would be completely exposed. 

Allison looked absolutely obscene in the too small bikini, her vagina barely covered and her nipples poking through the fabric of the miniscule top. As an adult, Chris could see just how inappropriate the suit was, but he knew for a fact Allison's youthful innocence didn't pick up at all on just how slutty the micro bikini looked on her. 

Chris plastered a smile on his face, not wanting Allison to pick up that anything was wrong, and stood up from the chair. 

"You look beautiful, princess."

Pleased with his answer, Allison spun around, walking back down the hallway and out of sight. 

Chris hated himself for the way his eyes dropped down to her plump little ass cheeks as they jiggled with her every step.  
  
  
*  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Before we go in the water, we need to put on sunblock, girls!” Chris called out, trying to get the attention of the excited girls as they flitted about the yard eager to get in the pool. 

He pulled up a plastic patio chair and sat down, pulling it forward so it was closer to the pool. Popping the cap on the bottle, he squirted some of the sun lotion in his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it up. 

“Who’s first?” he raised his eyebrows, eyeing both bathing suit clad girls.

“Me!” Allison shouted with a smile, running over to her father. She came to a stop between his legs, much like how she had inside the house when he helped her get dressed. 

Chris smoothed the cream into her skin, rubbing her back in broad strokes. 

He dipped his fingers below the waistband of her bottoms, the tips of his fingers just grazing the top of her ass crack and pert little ass cheeks. 

"I just want to make sure you're all covered, baby," he murmured as his fingers explored his daughter's body. Moving on, he carried on rubbing the lotion down her legs and up the inside of her thighs. 

As his hand crept up higher and higher between her legs, he could feel himself getting slightly turned on. 

"Turn around, Alli."

Obediently, Allison turned around and Chris began rubbing the lotion on her tummy. He allowed his fingers to slip under the miniscule triangle of fabric covering her cunt, just barely feeling the slope of her little slit. 

"What about my titties?" she said unexpectedly.

Chris nearly choked on his saliva. He looked up at Allison, pulling his hand out from her swim bottoms. 

"What?"

"My titties," she said again, her small hands coming to rest atop the triangles of the bikini top. "Don't forget those."

"I won't," he muttered absently. "Where did you hear that term, Alli?"

He rubbed sun block on her shoulders and neckline, covering the skin of her chest. 

"I heard it on tv," she shrugged. "Is that not what they're called?"

"No, they're called that. I just wasn't expecting to hear you say that, that’s all. It's more of a grown up word." 

Chris felt like his skin was too tight and he could sense the tell-tale movement in his pants, trapped beneath his briefs. A sensation he thought he would never experience again. 

He tried to brush it off, thinking it an automatic response to touching another person after so long since Victoria passed, and he quickly changed his thoughts and dismissed Allison, determined not to get an erection while touching his little girl. 

"That's it," he said shakily, clearing his throat and waving Allison off. "You're all done."

"Hooray!" Allison shouted, dancing off toward the edge of the pool, bending to pick up one of the pool noodles. 

"Who's next?" Chris called out. He picked up the sun block bottle and squirted more of the white liquid into his hand. 

Lydia came up to stand before him, a sweet smile on her face. 

“My turn,” Lydia said, her eyes boring into him the way they had done in the car.

“It sure is." Chris' eyes dipped down, taking in the sight of the young girl standing in front of him. Unlike Allison, Lydia was wearing a white one-piece that suited her little form nicely. The material looked a bit strange though, not like other swimwear that Chris had seen. Then again, Victoria was the one who had done all the clothes shopping, so what did he know. 

Lydia’s suit covered more of her body than Allison’s, but Chris could tell that her fair skin would likely burn a lot easier, so it was important that he covered as much of her body as he could with the lotion. 

Lydia's body was much more grown up than Allison and he could tell that her swim suit was also nearing the point of being too small. 

The white fabric was stretched around her body, and Chris could just make out the shape of her breasts beneath the fabric. Hers seemed much fuller than Allison’s, and he estimated that she had a modest handful, just enough for him to be able to cup in his palms.

He shook his head, trying to clear his head of the idea of cupping her tits. It had been a long day and he must have been confused from his failed masturbation attempt from earlier. 

He needed to keep his thoughts on track and out of the gutter. 

As Chris rubbed the sun block on Lydia's plump thighs, he noted how tightly her suit was pulled tight over her crotch, her pouty pussy lips very obvious beneath the white material. 

He allowed his eyes to roam her young body while he mindlessly rubbed the cream on her legs. His eyes trailed the subtle swell of her mons pubis, and the soft indent of her sweet little slit. Lydia had a beautiful little body, and Chris knew that when she grew up, she’d drive all the boys crazy. 

As his hands came up between her thighs, reaching slightly higher than he did with Allison, he allowed his knuckles to brush against her delicate lips ever so gently, playing it off as though it had been an accident. 

He did notice, however, that in the crotch of Lydia's suit, there were three metal snaps going across, almost like what one would find on a baby’s onesie or a dance leotard. 

“What are these?” he asked before his mind could catch up with himself. He cocked his head to the side, looking down between her legs. With the pads of his first and middle fingers, Chris brushed against the snaps between her legs once again, slowly and more concentrated than before. 

“They’re in case I have to go potty,” Lydia said, shrugging casually. She spread her legs slightly, bending over awkwardly to look down at her crotch. “I have trouble with that sometimes, and I don’t always make it in time. The snaps are there so I can go potty quickly without having to take off my whole suit.” 

Chris thought back to Mrs. Martin’s comment about keeping an eye on how much Lydia drank, and it seemed to make much more sense. The snaps were clearly designed to allow one to remove the suit muck quicker, and allow for Lydia to sit on the toilet without having to peel out of her entire suit.

“That sounds like a very good idea,” Chris smiled reassuringly, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. 

Lydia smiled standing upright again. She brushed her hair back over her shoulders. The motion caused her suit to pull tightly over her plump tits. Automatically, Chris' eyes dropped down to her chest. 

“Alright girls," he cleared his throat and stood up from the chair. "Before we get into the pool, I have three rules.” 

He waited until both girls were watching him before he continued. “Rule number one: Stay near the shallow end. I know you girls are good swimmers, but just to be safe, let’s stay on the end with the stairs for now.”

Both girls nodded exaggeratedly. 

"Rule two: No running on the cement around the pool. It's going to be very, very slippery and I don't want anyone to fall."

Both girls nodded again, grinning.

"What's rule three?" Allison asked, raising her hand in the air as if she was waiting to be called on in class. The triangle of her bikini top lifted upwards, exposing the underside of her tiny breast.

"Rule number three," Chris averted his eyes, looking to Lydia instead of staring at Allison's chest, "is to have fun."

Both girls screamed in delight, turning around to scurry to the stairs leading in the pool. 

"I said no running!" Chris shouted after them.

*

The girls were having fun in the water, using the pool toys, squealing and laughing as they frolicked about. They splashed around for nearly an hour and a half, and Chris envied the energy of childhood. He was getting tired from just watching them. 

Despite Allison’s suit being much too tiny for what was appropriate, she seemed to be having a ball not even noticing the poor fit, and Chris felt another burst of happiness at seeing how well Allison was doing since their big move to Beacon Hills. 

Lydia’s white swim suit didn’t seem to hold up well in the pool, and Chris had an idea that it actually was something more of a ballet leotard instead of a swim suit. The white material was not suited for the water, and as the fabric got wet, it became practically transparent. 

From behind his sunglasses, Chris’ eyes poured over Lydia’s beautiful little body, drinking in the softness of her skin and the pinkness of her little nipples beneath the wet material of her suit. He could feel his cock stir in interest as he watched her frolic around in the water, her breasts jiggling with the motions. 

He adjusted himself as subtly as he could, and went back to his book trying not to think about little Lydia in such a way. 

Privately, he was elated at the idea that his body was reacting after so many months of inactivity. While part of him knew he should not be so aroused over watching scantily clad little girls, the other part of him was relieved that he was getting some sort of reaction at all and that perhaps the dysfunction he had been experiencing was coming to an end. 

*

Allison and Lydia were laying on a pool raft, soaking up the sun rays, when Lydia went wide eyed, and looked over to him, concern written all over her face. 

“Lydia, is anything wrong?” he asked, lifting his sunglasses to rest on top of his head.

“Mr. Argent, I have to go,” Lydia whined frantically.

“Go?” 

Surely she didn't mean leave the house. 

Lydia slipped off of the pool raft, disappearing under the water and swimming back toward the side of the pool. She emerged from the water once she had reached stairs and she stood on the top step, her eyes wide.

Her hands dropped down to her crotch, and she cupped herself between her legs, gripping her vagina tightly as she walked over toward the chair where Chris was sitting. 

“I have to go potty,” she said, whispering loudly, her expression nervous. 

“Okay, sweetheart, let’s get you inside.” Chris stood up from his chair, reaching his hand out for her to grab it so he could help her out of the pool.

“No!” Lydia said, eyes tearing up with unshed tears, “I won’t make it, I just know I won’t!” She was getting frantic, her voice shaking and her lip quivering, almost as though she would burst into tears at any moment. Chris’ heart broke seeing little Lydia so upset. 

Remembering the snaps on her suit, he came up with an idea. 

“Come here, sweetheart, let’s go over here.”

Stepping up on the stairs, Lydia unsteadily made her way out of the water, reaching out to take Chris’ hand once she was fully out of the pool. 

“Allison," he called over his shoulder as he walked Lydia to the grass in the yard, "stay on the raft until we come back over there! I don't want you to swim unsupervised!” 

“Okay daddy!” Allison shouted back, closing her eyes and resuming her sunbathing. 

Chris took Lydia’s delicate little hand and walked her further to the back of the yard, where there were large shrubs near the back fence. 

“Let’s go behind here,” he cooed, trying to remain calm so Lydia wouldn't be further upset by the situation. Chris led the little girl around the other side of the bush, the large shrub completely shielding them from view.

Lydia’s fingers struggled with the snaps, her fingers shaking in frustration as she frantically tried to unfasten them in time. She sighed forcefully, the stress of the situation making it more difficult for her to undo the snaps between her legs.

“I can’t do it!” she whined, a chagrinned blush staining her cheeks as a stray tear spilled down her cheeks. 

“Here, I’ll help you, honey,” Chris said soothingly, brushing a stray tear off of her cheek. "Do you want me to help?"

Lydia nodded, wiping her cheeks with her hands, and looking him in the eyes. 

"Please help me, daddy," she said in a broken, lost voice. 

Chris froze at being called daddy once again by the little girl, but now was not the time to bring it up to her. 

Reaching down, he softly tapped the inside of Lydia’s leg, silently indicating for her to spread her legs apart further. Lydia rested her hands on Chris’ shoulder so she could keep her balance, while she spread her legs much wider, giving Chris access to the snaps.

Chris reached up immediately, the snaps no match for his own fingers, and unfastened them just in time. Exactly one second after he had opened the snaps, Lydia's body lost control, and she started peeing right there in the open. 

Chris held her steady with one hand on her hip, while the other held up the front flap of fabric so that it was out of the way from the stream of urine. 

His eyes were immediately drawn to her puffy little pussy lips as a stream of urine began to flow out of her. The height at which she was standing caused some of the urine to splash up against their feet, getting them both messy. 

“Squat down, baby, maybe it will be easier for you,” he said. 

Lydia obeyed immediately, squatting down lower to the ground with her legs spread wide, peeing into the grass. 

The new position caused her lips to blossom beautifully, parting open as if to receive a kiss. As subtly as he could, Chris lifted the front flap of her suit higher, eyeing her tiny little pussy as she relieved herself in front of him. 

Her skin was a soft porcelain, but her little pussy was much pinker, just as pink as her rosy little nipples. Her labia were so plump and puffy, and Chris had to fight the urge to reach out and stroke the skin of her privates, squeezing her lips closed and watching them bloom open again. As he admired her exposed cunt, he felt an overwhelming desire to slide his finger through her slit as she pissed, feeling the pressure of the stream flowing out of her. He thought about laying down and having her squat over him like that, pissing into his open mouth while he jacked off. 

Startled at the sudden direction of this thoughts, he tried to collect himself and focus on being the supportive figure Lydia needed right now. 

Lydia's eyes were also drawn down to her privates, watching as though she couldn't believe this was happening to her. After a few moments, Lydia’s stream of urine finally slowed to a stop, ending with faint trickles of golden liquid. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Argent,” Lydia said, eyes big and watery, tears staining her cheeks. She looked up from between her legs, locking eyes with his. 

“Lydia, you don’t have anything to worry about.” Chris reached down to refasten the snaps, letting the last drops of her urine coat his finger. “We caught it just in time, and there weren’t any accidents,” he smiled at her in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. 

Lydia nodded, obviously not agreeing with his sentiment. She looked down at the pool of urine at her feet, standing slowly on wobbly legs. 

“Do you still want to stay over tonight, or would you like me to call your parents?”

She seemed so fragile in that moment, and Chris wanted to sweep her up in his arms and hold her tightly against him, reassuring her that everything was alright and she had nothing to be ashamed of. 

“I still want to stay over,” she said sniffing, wiping her cheeks with her hands. “But, I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Lydia, you are not a burden, do you hear me?” Chris said vehemently, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. 

Chris felt the anger swell inside of him at the idea that this precious little girl thought that something such as this meant she was a burden to anyone. 

His heart broke at the idea that anyone in her life had ever made her feel such a way. If Lydia wasn’t getting enough love anywhere else, Chris would make sure that she got it here from him and Allison. 

“Lots of people have accidents, and there is nothing wrong with it, and there is nothing to be ashamed of. And if you need help going potty, you can always get me. And even if we don’t make it in time and you have an accident, then that’s okay too. We’ll clean it up, get you into some new clothes, and go back to a fun sleepover party!”

Lydia bit her lip, hiding a big bright smile. “Thank you, Mr. Argent.” 

She wiggled out from his hold on her waist and wrapped her own tiny arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. 

Surprised, Chris brought his hands to rest against her slim back. “Anytime, Lydia.”

With the crisis averted, he led Lydia back toward the pool. 

"Do you still want to swim or would you like to go back inside?" he asked her, rubbing her back soothingly. 

"I still want to swim," she said softly, looking up at him. 

"Then you can keep swimming," Chris grinned reassuringly. 

He held Lydia's hand as she descended the stairs, and she immediately swam back over towards Allison, climbing back up on the pool raft she had abandoned earlier. 

Chris sat down on the edge of the pool, allowing his feet to dangle in the cool water. He watched the girls as they floated around on their rafts, the setting sun casting them in an orange glow. 

He slid his sunglasses back down onto his face and leaned back to rest on his elbows, his eyes watching Lydia’s body through that see-through swim suit.  
  
  
*  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
*  
  
  
The girls had been in the pool for nearly two hours, and Chris had to resort to bribery to get them out of the water before sundown. 

He placed an order to a local pizza place, promising a generous tip to the delivery driver if they could get it to the house as quickly as possible. Chris herded the two wet girls into the house and they scampered off to Allison's room to get dried off and dressed before their dinner arrived. From all the way in the kitchen, he could hear the two of them chatting away as they got dressed in Allison’s room.

To say that he had had enjoyed watching the girls in the pool was a giant understatement.

He'd found himself so incredibly aroused while watching their scantily-clad, nubile bodies, all wet and practically bursting out of their swimsuits. After so long of not feeling that way, Chris was addicted to the sensation, loving the way the two girls made him feel. 

When he and Victoria first got together, they had a very wild sex life. They were practically insatiable and had as much sex as they possibly could. They even had a pretty impressive collection of sex toys that they pulled out on occasion to make an already spicy love life even spicier. But as time wore on and life got more and more in the way, their fiery passion had dwindled down until it was a faint ember of what it used to be.

They still had profound love and respect for one another. At this stage in their relationship, the two of them found security and a sense of belonging with one another, but the molten passion had all but gone away. Sure, they had a few nights here and there when one of them had the day off from work or when Allison went to bed early enough, but it just wasn't the same as it used to be.

Chris hadn't realized how much he had missed the all-consuming feeling of excitement that came with arousal, and how alive it made one feel. 

In the last years with Victoria, he had loved her with all of his heart and still found her sexually desirable, and after her death it took a herculean effort for him to mental feel aroused, let alone achieve an actual erection. 

But today, watching the girls in the pool, Chris was reunited with that burning feeling of excitement and lust that he hadn't felt in years. He had assumed that feeling was something one lost with age; but here he was, in his mid-40s, and getting so hard he'd give a teenage boy a run for their money.

The only thing that he found more surprising than the fact that he was lusting after two prepubescent girls, was that one of them was his own flesh and blood. Chris would have assumed that if there was a line that he would never cross, his own daughter would have been firmly on the other side of it. 

But after seeing an unrestricted view of Lydia's beautiful little pussy while she squatted behind the bushes, peeing into the grass, Chris found himself watching Allison just as much, comparing her body to Lydia’s and eying her small public mound beneath the fabric of her bikini bottoms.

He had thought about peeling the bikini bottoms to the side and getting a good hard look at her body, with nothing in the way. He thought about having the two girls stand side by side while he compared the two of them. Maybe even getting them involved in the process, holding themselves open for him to peruse as he pleased.

There were a lot of thoughts going through his head. And while he was disgusted in himself for viewing these girls in a sexual way, especially his own daughter, the fierce and fiery arousal that he thought he'd lost seemed to override all of his rational thought, leaving him hungry for just a little bit more, wanting to get closer and closer to the line of Bad-Wrong, just to see how far he could get before he'd actually cross it.

While the girls changed back into their clothes, he reached down and stroked his clothed semi a few times, slowly and without intent, just enjoying the sensation that he hadn't had in so, so long.

*

Before the pizza arrived, Chris went outside to the mailbox to get the mail, taking the time to wave to the neighbor, Melissa McCall. 

Chris didn't know much about her, except that she was a nurse at Beacon Memorial and she had a little boy a bit younger than Allison. 

They had exchanged numbers in case the other parent needed something ( _Single Parent Code,_ she had said, _We've got to stick together_ ). 

So far they had only needed to reach out to one another twice. Once when Melissa was going to be late from work and needed someone to meet her ex-husband out front when he dropped off Scott, and another time when Allison was having stomach problems and he needed someone to stay with her while he ran out to the pharmacy to pick up some prescriptions her pediatrician had called in.

"Hey neighbor," she greeted, waving at him from her yard.

"Hi," he grinned. She was a beautiful woman, and in another life, Chris could have seen himself asking her out. 

"Big plans this weekend?" she asked, brushing her curls back from her face.

"Allison is having a sleepover this weekend,” he smiled. “A little girl from her class.”

"Wow." Melissa grinned, putting her hand on her hip, "First sleepover?"

"The very first,” he nodded.

"That’s quite a milestone. How are you feeling?" she smirked.

"A bit overwhelmed." That was the understatement of the year.

"Well if you need back up, don't hesitate to call." 

Chris smiled, ducking his head. "Will do."

Chris waved goodbye and made his way back into the house just as the girls came out of Allison’s room, dressed in clean, dry clothes. 

“Why don’t I hang up your swim suits in the laundry room so they don’t sour,” Chris said, holding out his hand. 

The girls handed their wet suits over eagerly.

"Daddy, can we watch a movie while we eat dinner?" Allison asked, looking at Lydia and smiling conspiratorially.

Normally, Chris would have told her no, that she needed to eat at the table like the rest of civilized society, but as the words formed on his lips he thought of the months and months that Allison spent so quiet and unhappy after Victoria's death, and he didn't want to ruin what little bit of happiness she was just now starting to recover.

"Sure thing, princess," he smiled, petting her head gently, his fingers tangling in her wet hair. "Why don't you and Miss Lydia go pick out a few movies and get the room set up before the pizza arrives."

"Thanks, daddy," Allison rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him fiercely. "You're the best."

He huffed a laugh, and the guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach multiplied, temporarily overriding the feelings of primal lust.

"It's easy when I have a little girl as good as you."

"What about me?" Lydia asked, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Am I a good girl too?"

Chris knew she was still embarrassed about her near-accident earlier. 

It seemed as though no matter how hard he tried to reassure her, she was very self-conscious about her body and the fact that she was struggling with control over her bladder.

"Yes, Lydia," he answered assuredly, without delay. 

He unwrapped Allison's arms from his waist and crouched down to Lydia's eye level, taking both of her tiny hands into his much larger ones. 

"You are absolutely a good girl."

She smiled, ducking her head bashfully, and he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back through her shirt.

"Yeah, Lydia," Allison joined in, wrapping her arms around the two of them and hugging tightly. "Everyone has accidents sometimes, but that doesn't mean you're bad!"

Chris' heart warmed, and in that moment, he was so proud of his daughter for what a warm and encouraging young woman she growing into.

"Okay girls," Chris said, reluctantly pulling away from the two little girls, his body aching to draw them closer and press them tighter into his body. "Why don't you go pick out a movie, and I'll go get the plates and napkins."

The girls ran off toward the living room, and Chris listened idly as Allison rattled off all of her movies to Lydia.

"Girls, I got some lemonade for you, do you think we should make it?" he shouted over his shoulder, peering into the cupboard for a pitcher.

He heard the two of them gasp in delight before they cheered. 

"Yeah!"

He chuckled under his breath, amused at their childish enthusiasm, and he went to work preparing the lemonade. Once the pitcher had been filled, he called the girls back into the kitchen and gave them each a wooden spoon, telling them to stir slowly. 

“Daddy, we’re cooking!” Allison said, her eyes lighting up. 

Lydia was taking a much more serious approach, stirring very cautiously, careful not to slosh the liquid. Her tongue poked out between her lips, and Chris felt his cock stir as he eyed her plump lips, wondering how warm it would feel inside of her mouth. 

Finally, the delivery boy had arrived, and Chris eagerly paid him (large tip included) and served up the pizza on plates, carrying them in his hands so the girls could carry their glasses of lemonade with both hands. 

He set the dishes on the coffee table in front of the couch, and the girls got comfy while he queued up the movie. 

If it were any other night with Allison, he would have joined her on the couch. But instead, he decided to retreat to his office for some private time. 

*

It had been nearly 45 minutes since the girls had sat down to eat. Chris had his laptop on mute while he watched the video of a woman fucking herself with a giant dildo. Even though his body responded to the stimulation and he was able to achieve an erection, he couldn’t find release. 

After about an hour and a half, Allison yelled that the movie was over and that they wanted to watch another one. So Chris shut the laptop and tucked his erection up against the waistband of his boxers, annoyed with himself for even trying to jerk off in the first place.

*

The girls had begged and begged to go in the pool again, but it was too late in the day, and Chris knew it was going to be dark soon. Instead, he shuffled them down the hallway toward Allison’s room, promising that tomorrow they could have a full day of swimming. 

At first, they seemed upset, but they quickly got distracted with Allison’s toys and let the issue go. They played until dark, and Chris finally had to go into the room and break the news that it was time to get ready for bed and change into their pajamas. 

They took turns changing in the bathroom while Chris set up the air mattress for Lydia on the floor right next to Allison’s twin bed. 

“Daddy!” Allison shouted from the hallway bathroom. 

“Yes, princess?” Chris plopped Lydia’s pillow on top of the mattress, standing up and leaving the room. 

He leaned against the door jamb of the bathroom, watching the girls as they stood side by side brushing their teeth at the sink. 

“Daddy, can you get my cup down?” Allison said, her mouth full of frothy toothpaste. 

He rolled his eyes, at her sloppiness, and leaned forward to the medicine cabinet. 

“Sure thing, baby.” 

Allison had a favorite cup that she kept in the cabinet to use when she brushed her teeth. He wasn't sure what made it so special, it was just a plain pink cup from a local frozen yogurt shot. But Allison loved it, and used it every single night.

Chris grabbed the cup from the top shelf of the medicine cabinet, and his eyes paused as they passed over Victoria's name on one of the prescription bottles that sat on the far end of the shelf, an old prescription for a diuretic from a few years ago.

He wasn’t sure why he even kept the bottle. It wasn’t something he or Allison used, so there was no sense in keeping it on the shelf. But when they had moved from the old house to the new one, when Chris was packing up their stuff, the idea of getting rid of it just seemed like too much at the time. It was almost as though if he kept the pill bottle on the shelf, he was keeping a space for her in the house.

Chris was entirely aware how ridiculous it was, but he kept it on the shelf all the same. 

He shook himself out of his maudlin thoughts, and handed the cup down to Allison. 

“Thanks!” she said, sputtering toothpaste all over her chin. 

“Baby, you’re making a mess,” he said, chuckling softly, walking out of the bathroom, leaving the girls to their routine. 

"No I'm not," she said, spurting toothpaste all down her chin. Lydia giggled, amused at the entire exchange.

For a brief moment, he wondered about Lydia’s bladder issues, and whether or not she would be okay over the long night. 

“Girls,” he said, speaking loudly from the hallway, “Don’t forget to go potty before you get into bed!”

“Okay!” they chimed in unison. 

Chris thought about texting Melissa and asking her to pick up some pull-ups for Lydia, but thought better of it. He would see how she did tonight, and if she had an accident, then he would go and pick some up for her tomorrow. 

The girls emerged from the bathroom, all ready for bed. Chris ushered them into their beds, tucking them in and reading them a story. 

He excused himself, telling them to have a good night and pleasant dreams, before shutting the door behind him, and heading to his own room. 

Taking care of two little girls was much more exhausting than taking care of one, and Chris was wiped out from the day. He climbed into bed, thankful that the day was over and wondering how on earth he was going to survive tomorrow.

*

Chris had tossed in turned in bed for nearly two hour before he accepted the fact that he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon.

He was still keyed up from earlier, having not really been able to find release, and the underlying arousal was likely contributing to his sleeplessness. With a resigned sigh, he turning onto his back and reached down to pull down his boxers, tucking the elastic underneath his balls, freeing his hard cock beneath the sheet.

He closed his eyes, pulling the images from the pool to the forefront of his mind. 

He thought about Lydia pissing in the grass, her little legs splayed and her pink pussy opened up to him. He thought about the smallness of her underdeveloped little clitoris. 

He imagined latching onto the miniscule little bud and sucking lightly while her urine dripped down his chin. He imagined pulling her suit off all together and laying her into the grass, splitting her open on his cock while Allison lay on the pool raft, completely oblivious to the activities going on on the other side of the bushes.

He thought of the way Lydia sounded when she called him Daddy.

"Daddy?"

He imagined how her chubby little thighs would jiggle while he fucked up into her tight cunt.

"Daddy?"

He thought of how her face would be flushed with arousal, her red hair tangling in the grass making her look wild and unruly, a thing of nature. He imagined running his hands all over those perky little tits and pinching her nipples until she whimpered and cried out for her daddy. 

"Daddy!"

Chris froze as he realized someone was standing in the doorway to his room. His eyes snapped open, and his blood felt icy as shame and embarrassment coursed through his veins, mortified at being caught while he pleasured himself, rutting into his hand like a man possessed.

Eventually, he turned his head, and saw Allison standing in the doorway, looking into the room concerned. 

She was in an oversized sleepshirt, her bare little legs looking even tinier contrasted with the largeness of the shirt.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yes, princess." His throat was tight and he felt like he was on fire. "I'm just having a strange dream," his voice was a lusty rasp, and he was thankful for the fact that Allison was too naive to know what he had been doing.

He wasn't sure if she had seen his hand moving beneath the sheet, but even if she did, he knew she wouldn't understand what it all meant.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She moved from her place in the doorway, coming in the room and approaching the bed.

"I'm just having a rough night, I guess," she shrugged.

Chris sighed softly, turning onto his side and using the movement as a cover while he subtly tucked his erection back inside his boxers.

Allison had had a lot of rough nights since Victoria's passing. 

She had had less of them once they arrived in Beacon Hills, but every now and again, she'd awaken him in the middle of the night feeling sad and a little lonely, and would crawl into bed with him.

He was a little surprised that she would have still come to him, given that she had a friend over, but he didn't want to make Allison feel self conscious about her feelings, so he scooted back in the bed and made room for the little girl.

"C'mon baby, why don't you sleep in here."

Allison didn’t even hesitate before she climbed onto the mattress and wiggled under the covers next to Chris’ body. He angled his hips backward, keeping his erection away from her while she got settled. She lied down on her side underneath the covers so she faced him and tucked her hands under her face.

"Do you want me to tell you another story, pumpkin?"

Allison nodded, closing her eyes and scooting closer.

“Yes please.”

Chris started telling her a story, one that he’d told her several times before, about the prettiest princess in all the land, who was trapped in a castle with a giant fire-breathing dragon standing guard outside, waiting for Prince Charming to save her. The prince had taken so long to find the princess, that she got tired of waiting, so she slayed the dragon herself and found her own damn way home. 

It wasn't long into the story that Allison's breathing leveled out and she drifted into sleep. Chris watched her chest rise and fall evenly, making sure she was fast asleep. 

Chris stopped talking, content to just watch his sleeping daughter for a few moments. 

Allison was growing up so fast, and in a few years, she wouldn’t be his little girl anymore. Chris reached out to rub her side. He thought about how small she was as a baby, and how tiny she’d looked in her little crib. He and Victoria used to stand at the side of her crib, just watching her sleep. 

She was the most precious little girl in the world. Chris was glad she was growing up to be a strong, independent young lady. But the very nature of growing up meant leaving behind her youth, and needing him less and less. Chris wanted her to move on in the world, confident in herself and reliant on no one. But her needing him less was exactly what made his heart break. 

There was going to come a day where Allison was all grown up and didn’t need him at all anymore. He and Victoria used to talk about it, what they would do whenever Allison finally left the nest. But now he was all alone, and when Allison left the nest, there would be nobody left. 

Chris kept rubbing his little girl’s side, letting his hand dip lower and lower with each pass. When his hand reached her hip, he paused, his mind registering a difference in texture underneath the fabric of her nightshirt. 

He slid the sheet back, leaning back a bit to look at Allison’s body. Lifting up the side of her night shirt, he realized that she wasn’t wearing underwear beneath her sleep shirt. Instead, she still wore her bikini bottoms from earlier, the fabric bulkier than her panties, despite the fact that the material barely covered her pussy. 

Chris lie there, his hand stilled on Allison’s body, with his eyes glued to the inappropriately small scrap of fabric adorning his daughter’s body. He watched the small scrap of fabric, staring at it as if he could will it to disappear.

He should have pulled the sleepshirt back down. He should have pulled the sheet back over her body. He should have rolled over and gone to sleep. 

Instead, he reached out and tugged the string tie on Allison’s hip, untying the bikini and allowing the front of the bottoms to flop downward, flashing her privates. Chris stared at her bare little pussy, which looked so small and innocent between her closed legs.

The thoughts from earlier came back and his mind was filled with the images from his interrupted fantasy. The images rushed back forcefully, and Chris’ erection made itself known again, pressing insistently against his boxers, demanding his attention 

Slowly, so as not to wake his little girl up, he pulled his cock out of his boxers again and took himself in hand. He pulled the sheet down further, revealing more of Allison’s naked lower half, gazing at her most private of places. 

Chris lie in bed, stroking himself while he stared at his sleeping daughter's naked pussy. Not touching, just admiring. His breaths came in raggedly, loud in the quiet room. 

Eventually, he scooted down the mattress until he was at eye level with her cunt. He wanted to stick his tongue out and lick along the length of her slit, dipping inside to taste her juices. 

But he didn’t.

Chris inhaled, trying to see if he could smell the faint aroma of her little pussy. He gripped himself harder as he moved closer to her, sniffing softly at her gash. He breathed heavily through his mouth, his hot breath brushing over his skin. His orgasm was silent, but abrupt. It caught him by surprise as it ripped him, spurting his orgasm into his hand while he gazed at Allison’s body.

Finally, Chris shuffled his way up the bed. 

While the haze of arousal was still present in his mind, clouding his judgement, he scooped his cum onto his fingers, then dipped his fingers down between Allison’s legs, rubbing his release into the small folds of her pussy while she slept.

Her body felt warm and welcome as he coated the inside of her slit with his semen, his breath still labored, as he stroked his fingers back and forth, greedily feeling as much of her body as he could get away with.

When he'd gotten as much in as he'd be able to without penetrating her, he reached out and pulled her bikini bottoms up, retying the strings, and leaving her fast asleep as if nothing had happened.

When his thoughts began to clear, the sex-frenzied fog drifting away, the guilt set in immediately, burning fiercely in his chest. 

Chris lie there in disbelief, shocked at what he had just done. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered, his hands starting to shake as the full realization washed over him. 

He rolled over on the mattress so that he was facing the other way, his back to Allison, his cock still hanging out of his boxers, as he tried to ignore the burning sensation of guilt that had taken up residence in the pit of his stomach.

It was hours before Chris was able to fall asleep. Allison, however, slept soundlessly through the night, her father's sticky cum drying between her labia.

*  
  
  
*  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way longer than I had anticipated, but I couldn't find a good place to split it in half, so I just posted it as the long, smutty saga that it turned out to be. 
> 
> As always, check the tags to make sure you're in the right place. This chapter goes a bit farther than the others. 
> 
> Due to the escalation of Chris' behavior, I've included a warning in the end notes for Chris' behavior as it pertains to grooming, predatory behavior, and abuse of power.

  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Chris wanted nothing more than to stay in the bed and hide from the world. But there were two little girls in the house who needed him to be up and alert today, and he couldn't let them suffer because he was too riddled with regret to take care of them. 

He sat up in bed, quickly tucking his flaccid penis back into his boxers, before he pulled the bedsheet over a sleeping Allison and left the bedroom.

Chris peeked into Allison's room to check on Lydia and found her sleeping soundly on the bed, curled up into a ball, with her strawberry hair splayed out on the pillow. 

He made his way the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, desperately needing it to help him through the morning. As he leaned against the counter, watching the fresh brew fill the pot, it belatedly occurred to him that Lydia hadn't had another accident through the night. 

Chris puttered around the house nursing his coffee while he made a few work calls and went out to get the paper.

Eventually, Lydia walked into the kitchen. Her lovely red curls were tangled and she yawned largely, looking adorably sleepy.

"Where's Allison?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her little fists.

"She had a bad dream, so she slept in my bed last night," Chris replied, watching Lydia with fondness as she struggled to fully wake up. "She has those sometimes."

"It's because she doesn't have a mom anymore, huh?" Lydia asked in that brash way that children do. He knew she didn't mean any offense by it. Most children aren't good at detecting what is and is not appropriate to say out loud.

"Yes, sweetie. Her mother passed away."

Lydia nodded. "She told me." Lydia plodded forward, pulling out a chair and sitting at the table. "I told her she shouldn’t feel bad about having a mommy, because lots of kids don't have a parent."

"That's right," Chris said. "Some pass away and some weren't there to begin with. Families come in all shapes and sizes."

"I don't have a daddy," she offered, shrugging a shoulder carelessly.

"You don't?"

Lydia shook her head. "My mom said he left because was a selfish bastard who didn't know how to handle responsibility."

Chris nearly choked on his coffee, a laugh escaping him.

"I don't think you're supposed to say those words," he tried to stifle his grin.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind not having a daddy," Lydia shrugged. "Sometimes I get curious though."

"You do?"

"Allison really likes having a daddy, and you're really nice. I like you too," she said smiling at him. "I have fun here and you let us be loud when we play, and you make me feel better when I'm feeling bad." Chris knew she was referring to the incident outside yesterday.

"That's why I like calling you daddy."

Chris' mind flashed back to the night before, and how in his mind's eye he envisioned the beautiful little girl spread open obscenely and calling him daddy.

"You like calling me daddy?" he asked, his voice tight.

She nodded, smiling sweetly. "You make a great daddy, and I want to know what it's like sometimes to have one."

"Well you can call me daddy all you want." 

"I can?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Of course!"

Eventually, Allison joined them in the kitchen, and Chris and the girls made breakfast. Chris did most of the work, but he let the girls set the table and pour the juice. When it was finished, he served their plates and they dove in eagerly.

"This is really good, daddy." Allison said.

"Yeah," Lydia said, bracing herself a bit before she followed up with, "daddy."

Allison looked over at Lydia, confused, before she looked back at her father.

Chris swallowed his food, and cleared his throat, answering his daughter's unasked question. 

"I told her she could call me daddy if she wanted because she doesn't have one."

Allison nodded solemnly, accepting his response. 

"She doesn't." She turned to her friend, patting her on the back, "You can share my daddy."

“Thank you, Allison!” Lydia wrapped her arms around Allison’s neck dramatically. “You’re a such a good friend!”

Chris felt the blood rush to his cock as he thought about all the ways he wouldn’t mind sharing with the two girls.

*

 

A little before lunchtime, the girls wanted to go swimming again and Chris practically jumped at the chance to get them in their suits.

As he rubbed sunblock on each girl, he used the opportunity to feel their smooth skin beneath his rough hands. 

Every now and then, Allison's hand would come down to rub at her vagina over her skimpy bottoms. The first few times Chris just passed it off as nothing. But the fifth time she scratched at herself, Chris started to wonder about it.

"Is everything okay, baby? Do you need to go potty?"

Allison shook her head, glancing distractedly over her shoulder to watch what Lydia was doing. "My privates are itchy."

"Itchy?" 

Allison nodded, rubbing herself over the material of the bikini bottoms again, and looked down at her crotch.

Chris wondered if it was his dried cum he left in her pussy the night before that was making her itch.

"Do you want me to take you inside and have a look, princess? Check to make sure everything is okay?"

"No, daddy,” she huffed, her lip curling into a pout. “I want to go swimming!" 

Chris could tell Allison was impatient, desperate to join Lydia, who was already in the shallow end of the pool, so he let it go, shoo-ing her off to join her friend.

*

Chris went inside the house while the girls swam, promising them they’d be safe and he'd be able to see them from the kitchen window while he cleaned up the dishes.

While the girls swam, he pulled his erection out of his pants, playing with his cock and balls while he watched their wet bodies twisting around in the water while they played. 

In the shallow end, the girls decided to have a handstand contest, and Chris was practically mad with arousal as his eyes watched the way their suits pulled tight against their pussy lips from above the water. The material of Allison’s suit was pulled so tight in her slit, that her puffy lips bulged outward on either side of the fabric. Chris thought about rubbing his hard dick along the slit of her body, popping the tip inside and filling her up with his come. 

With a loud grunt, he came in the sink narrowly missing the dishes from breakfast.

*

When the girls finally came inside hours later, they ate lunch in their bathing suits while watching another movie on the couch. Tired from the activity and full from their meal, they eventually fell asleep on the sofa while the movie played on in the background. 

Chris helped himself to some of the brandy that he kept hidden on the top shelf near the back of the cupboard, pouring a couple fingers into the glass and drinking it all in one smooth gulp.

He found himself walking toward the living room, moving as if on autopilot until he stood at the couch in front of the sleeping girls. Slipping his phone out from his pants pocket, he took a photo of the two girls curled against one another on the couch. 

The way Allison was twisted on the sofa caused one of the triangles of her bikini top to scoot to the side, leaving her bare breast exposed. Chris thought about leaning down and pinching the little bud until it was peaked and rosy pink, before taking it into his mouth. 

He took another picture, rubbing himself over his pants as he zoomed in on her chest, cutting her head out of the photo. 

As he looked at the photo on his screen, he felt a shiver of shame run down his spine, clearing his thoughts. He took his hand off of his dick and stepped away from the couch. 

Mortified at his behavior, he deleted the photos from his phone, sighing deeply. 

_What the hell are you thinking?_ he scolded himself.

He turned around and walked out of the room, away from the temptation, and back into the kitchen. 

He poured himself another glass of brandy, knocking it back quickly. 

*

The words on the laptop screen were a bit fuzzy around the edges after his third glass of brandy.

But Chris needed some sort of distraction, intoxicated or not, so he checked his email in the office, away from the two vulnerable little girls in the other room. 

He had no idea how much time had passed when he heard a small knock at the door, before the knob turned and the door opened, revealing a bashful looking Lydia standing in the hallway. 

"Daddy?" she asked hesitantly, her voice small.

Chris felt the blood pool in his groin at her words, liking her delicate tone and shy demeanor way more than he wanted to admit to himself. 

“What is it, baby?” Chris shut his laptop and turned his chair to face the little girl. 

“I had an accident.” Lydia said, bringing her hands up to her face and popping a few of her fingers into her mouth, mouthing at them nervously.

“You did?”

Chris looked down to the crotch of Lydia’s leotard, and sure enough, there was wet spot on the front of the material, the darkness of wetness causing a stark contrast against the rest of the dry suit. Lydia was so nervous, she was practically shaking, obviously embarrassed at having an accident and needing to be cleaned up. 

Chris spoke gently, careful to not upset the girl. 

“I think you had too much lemonade, baby.” He got up from the chair, and held his hand out to Lydia, who took it gratefully. “Let’s get you cleaned up and you can go back and your movie.”

Instead of taking her to Allison’s room where her overnight bag and the rest of her clothes were, Chris led Lydia to the hallway bathroom. The one with the giant bath tub. 

He closed the door behind them and knelt down to turn on the water. 

He turned toward Lydia, resting his hands on her small hips, stroking her skin over the leotard with his thumbs. 

“C’mon, babygirl,” he cooed. He tried to speak as gently as he could to keep her comfortable, but his voice had a raspy edge to it. “Daddy will get you all cleaned up.”

“Okay,” she nodded agreeably, her eyes tearing up once more, looking small and ashamed. 

Chris reached up and wiped a stray tear that had fallen down onto her cheeks. 

“Hey,” he tsked, “None of that. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

He smiled encouragingly.

Lydia nodded, her pout becoming more pronounced. She blinked the tears back, holding her head up and trying to be brave. 

Chris slid his hand down her stomach, dipping it between her legs and smoothing over her clothed pussy, gently rubbing back and forth over the metal snaps of her leotard with the pads of his fingers. 

He undid one of the snaps, and Lydia briefly tensed up, her brow furrowing as she looked down at him with skeptical eyes. 

“What are you doing, daddy?”

“I’m helping you get changed, baby.” He grinned encouragingly at her, slowly rubbing over the fabric covering her slit, back and forth and back and forth, able to feel the slightest bit warmth from her pussy. 

“Oh,” she said.

“But if I’m making you feel uncomfortable, I’ll leave.” He applied a slight bit of pressure with his middle finger, feeling the way her labia parted way in greeting, mouthing at the digit from behind the fabric. 

Lydia's hips rocked forward unconsciously. Chris could tell she wasn’t even aware she was doing it. 

“Do you want daddy to stop?” he tilted his head to the side, evaluating her reactions, trying to gauge what she was thinking.

“No!” she said, a bit too quickly. 

Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment, and he could see the struggle behind her eyes as she tried to decide if this was something that was okay. Chris rubbed at her again, and Lydia’s hips moved forward once more, rubbing in to the sensation. The look of hesitation passed, and her face relaxed again, and she smiled bashfully. 

“You can stay. You can help me.”

“I just want to help you, pumpkin,” Chris grinned, his eyes sliding down between his legs, taking in the sight. He could clearly see the outline of her plump labia from behind her leotard, and the way his finger parted her privates. 

He wished he had his phone with him so he could take a picture. 

Bringing his other hand down between her legs, he undid the remaining snaps of her leotard. The flaps popped open, bouncing upward as the stretchiness of her leotard pulled the fabric up, causing her little pussy to peek out from the material. Chris swore under his breath, reaching out to rub the back of his finger between her soft lips, completely unhindered by the fabric of her suit. 

They were pink and pouty from being rubbed at over her suit, and they looked just as delicious as they had yesterday in the backyard. If not more.

With his other hand, he gripped his cock through his pants once, then twice, before reaching back up to tend to Lydia’s body. 

“Lift your arms, babygirl. Let daddy get you out of your suit.”

Lydia lifted her arms obediently, and Chris peeled the skin tight material up, pulling it off of her little body and leaving her delightfully nude in front of him. 

“Oh, baby,” he gasped reverently, his eyes trailing upwards and drinking in the sight of her smooth, bald pussy and the slight curve of her tummy. She had a freckle near her belly button which Chris found heartbreakingly endearing. 

She was much shaplier than Allison was, her budding breasts just beginning to plump as she entered into maturity. Her puffy nipples were rosy pink, poking out unabashedly, completely unashamed at their nakedness. 

“Sweetheart, you’re beautiful.” His eyes met hers, and she ducked her head to the side, her cheeks flushing under his praise. 

“Thank you, daddy,” she smiled sweetly, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. Chris could tell the attention was too much for her, and his words were making her bashful. Her shy demeanor did nothing to abate Chris’ arousal. If anything, it just made him harder. 

Lydia brought her hands down to rest in front of her body, covering her privates from view. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about being naked, sweetheart,” he smiled, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “I have a daughter, so I’ve seen a girl’s privates before.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Lydia chuckled uneasily. Her shoulders relaxed, and she moved her hands away from her body, revealing herself to Chris once again. 

Chris stood up, reaching his hand out toward Lydia. 

“In you go, princess. Let daddy get you all cleaned up.”

Lydia took his hand, and he helped her climb into the warm water of the bathtub. She moved her legs around in the water a bit, getting used to the temperature, before she finally sat down. 

Chris grabbed the washcloth and dipped it into the water, rubbing all over Lydia’s smooth skin. 

He was in heaven. His eyes were subtly drinking in Lydia’s body, taking in as much as he could and committing it to memory for later. His cock was hard in his boxers and he knew he was leaking through the fabric, but he didn’t care. 

Every so often, Chris would slip his hand between her legs to wipe at her crotch, petting at the skin delicately. On a few of the swipes, he would let the pad of one of his fingers peek out from the side of the washcloth and slide up her slit of her lips, but briefly enough so that it seemed like an accident.

“Daddy?” Lydia asked after several minutes, her soft voice breaking Chris out of his trance. 

“Yes?” he met her eyes, an inviting smile on his face.

“The washcloth is making me feel funny,” her eyebrows furrowed again, and she seemed uncertain about something. “I think I have to go potty again.” 

Lydia brushed some hair out of her face, looking up at him innocently. “My flower feels itchy.”

“Your flower?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Lydia nodded, leaning back and reaching her hand down to rest on top of her pussy, “Mommy says to call it a flower because ‘vagina’ is a dirty word.”

“Well, vagina isn’t a dirty word, it’s just the name of a body part,” Chris replied in his best ‘responsible parent’ voice. He slurred his words as he spoke, but Lydia didn’t seem to notice. 

He reached down into the water, and moved Lydia’s hand away from her body, keeping her pussy bared to him. 

“But I think flower is a lovely name for it, princess.”

Chris smiled as he stared at her privates, reaching down to softly run his finger over her slit. He didn’t even bother with the washcloth this time. 

“I think I have to peepee, daddy.” Her hips stuttered upwards, pushing herself against his finger. 

Chris tore his eyes away, trying to clear his thoughts. 

He looked over his shoulder, at the toilet which was several feet away from the tub, close to the bathroom door. It wouldn’t have been hard for him to lift Lydia out of the tub and sit her on the toilet seat. Or....

Or.

Chris’ mind flashed back to seeing Lydia earlier, squatting in the grass and pissing out in the open right in front of him, and he felt a blurt of precome spurt into his boxers at the thought of getting to see it happen again.

He grinned wickedly, his mind made up. He reached for Allison's plastic cup which was still sitting on the counter. 

“Stand up, sweetie,” he patted the side of her thigh, urging her to stand. 

Lydia stood, the soap suds dripping down her gorgeous body. Chris held the cup toward Lydia’s body, just beneath her pussy. 

“Spread your legs a little bit, babygirl,” he cooed, stroking the inside of his thigh with his other hand. "Let Daddy get closer to you."

Lydia blushed, but opened her legs wider so that Chris could hold the cup between her legs.

Chris bit his lip, trying to keep from groaning, as he was treated to the delightful sight of Lydia’s little pussy blooming open for him, her puffy labia parting delicately in reaction to how wide her legs were spread.

“Can’t I use the toilet?” Lydia eyed the cup uncertainly, her eyes darting over Chris' shoulder to the toilet.

“Well, you’re all wet, silly. And if you get out of the tub, you’ll get water all over it.” Chris nodded solemnly, trying to coax Lydia into staying in the tub. “It’s best we do it like this for now.”

“Okay,” Lydia nodded, accepting his answer and trusting him implicitly. 

There was a faint flush to her cheeks, and Chris smiled and reached up to run a finger over her skin.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, sweetheart, I’ve seen it all,” he smiled encouragingly, trying to keep her comfortable. “I’ve seen Allison naked loads of times.” Which wasn’t entirely true, but he didn’t feel the need to go into detail about it. 

He positioned the cup so it was between Lydia’s legs. Her pussy lips were pink and puffy from being scrubbed at with the washcloth. He couldn’t help himself; he had to get his hands on her. 

Delirious with arousal, Chris reached out and with his thumb and middle finger, spreading open her soft lips and exposing the hooded mound where he knew her clit was still nestled safe and sound. He could see her little pee hole and the opening to her vagina, still so small and tight because of how young she was. 

He used his forefinger to ever so softly stroke her hooded clit, just a few swipes, before he smiled up at her, “Okay, angel, whenever you’re ready you can start peeing.”

“I’ve ever gone with anyone watching before,” Lydia whispered, her cheeks pink with obvious embarrassment at being so exposed in front of a grown man. 

She brought her hands to her mouth, chewing her thumbs nervously, and the position of her arms caused her plump tits to push together, her puffy nipples looking absolutely enticing. Chris wanted to lean up and take one of those little breasts in his mouth and suckle on her. 

“There’s no reason to be shy,” he said, slurring slightly again. Without noticing, he stroked her clit a few more times, massaging the sensitive flesh tenderly. He wasn’t even looking at her face anymore, instead his eyes glued to her luscious breasts, consumed with thoughts of nursing from her. 

“Would it make you feel better if you closed your eyes and pretended you were alone?” He met her eyes again. “Do you want to pretend daddy isn’t here watching you?”

Lydia shook her head, dropping her hands back down to her sides. Her tits bounced with the movement, temporarily distracting Chris again. 

“No, it’s okay,” Lydia mumbled.

Her voice breaking the spell, Chris’ eyes moved up to her face and he stopped rubbing her clit.

He opened his fingers wider, spreading her open even wider. He almost missed it when she innocently followed up with: “I want to watch you while I go potty, daddy.”

Chris was so hard, he was tempted to pull his cock out and jack himself while he watched Lydia pee. If he didn’t think it would have scared the little girl, he would have. 

“You can go peepee whenever you’re ready. Just let your body relax,” his voice was gravelly and thick with arousal. He gave her small clit a few delicate pats with the pad of finger. “Go on, baby, go potty for daddy.”

Lydia nodded, exhaling softly and she relaxed her body and started to pee. 

Chris’ eyes were glued to open pussy, watching as the tiny little stream trickled out of her urethra and into the cup. At first, it seemed almost tentative, as if Lydia was too shy and was holding back. 

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Chris grinned up at her again, raising his eyebrows encouraging, “Just relax your muscles and let your body do what feels natural.”

Lydia scrunched up her face in concentration and brought her hands up to her mouth once more. The motion caused her breasts to squeeze together again, and this time, Chris let out a loud groan, wishing desperately that he could bury his face in her cleavage. 

The stream of urine resumed once again, starting small but gradually building as Lydia got more comfortable. Before he knew it, Lydia was filling up the cup, her stream strong and proud. 

“Oh, _Lydia,_ you’re such a good girl for daddy, babygirl. Daddy’s best babygirl,” he slurred, licking his lips, eyes glued to her pussy. 

Chris watched her little piss hole as the golden liquid rushed out, all the while softly murmuring encouragements to the little girl, praising her for how well she was doing. How _proud_ of her he was. 

When the stream had stopped, Chris set the cup down on the ground beside him and reached his hand up to her puffy little pussy lips, squeezing gently and shaking the last drops of urine off of her skin. 

“Good job, Lydia!” he looked up at her, his eyes full of warmth. 

Seeing how proud of her he was, Lydia grinned broadly, excited that she had made her daddy so, so happy. Letting go of her pussy, Chris leaned up and placed a kiss to her forehead, wishing more than anything that he could show his appreciation in other, more adult ways.

Thinking quickly, he picked up the forgotten washcloth from the bath water, and delicately wiped at her pussy, his hand moving with absolute focus as he cleaned her body. As he moved the material between her legs, rubbing along her slit, he allowed himself to rub his bare fingers between her lips, teasing her opening, but not entering. 

“We’ve got to make sure you stay nice and clean,” he said, using hygiene as his excuse to spend more time between her legs, pawing at that sweet babycunt of hers. 

Chris spent longer than was necessary wiping her vagina and rubbing her soft flesh of her labia. He watched, fascinated, as the porcelain skin turned pink with all the attention from the rough texture of the washcloth. Lydia stared down at him fondly as he worked, her eyes watching his large hand moving back and forth over her privates.

“Okay, princess,” he cleared his throat, dropping the washcloth in the water. He was harder than he’d been in a long time, and he knew if he kept going, he was likely to spread her open and fuck her right there in the bathtub. “Daddy’s got you all clean now. You can sit back down in the tub.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Lydia rasped, her legs slightly unsteady from being held open in such a position for so long. 

Lydia sat back down in the tub, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Despite the revealing situation she had just been in, letting a grown man and a virtual stranger, rub her most private of places, Lydia seemed beyond relieved at having emptied her bladder. 

Belatedly, Chris realized that they had been in the bathroom a long time already, and he didn’t even know if Allison was still asleep in front of the tv. 

Chris picked up the washcloth from the floor of the tub, and actually washed the rest of Lydia’s body, eager to get her back out before Allison noticed they were gone. 

He worked in silence, neither of them saying anything, and only the occasional splashes of water providing the only sound in the room. It wasn’t until Chris had pulled the plug to drain the water that Lydia finally spoke again.

“Daddy?” Lydia asked quietly, turning around in the tub to look up at him as the water around her swirled down the drain. 

“Yes, baby?”

“My flower still feels itchy.”

Chris swallowed thickly, his eyes drifting down to Lydia’s pussy. He felt another blurt of precome spurt into his pants. 

“It does?”

Lydia nodded sternly. She stood up from the tub and Chris watched as the last of the water cascaded down her body, highlighting all her curves and crevices. 

“I thought it would feel better after I went potty, but it didn’t.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she looked down to her pussy and then back up at Chris, her expression confused and helpless. She reached a hand down and cupped the pink flesh, squeezing delicately.

“It got itchier when you were wiping it.”

Chris nearly came then and there as it finally clicked in his head. Lydia wasn’t “itchy” at all. 

She was _aroused_. 

Lydia stood there in front of him, naked and unashamed, massaging her pussy completely and unaware of what was going on with her body. 

Her mind, too young to understand what was happening with her own body, didn’t even know that Chris’ stimulation was the reason why she felt this way. That she was responding to what he did to her. 

It was blind hunger, and all the little girl knew was that her body needed something to make it feel better. 

"It feels itchy still?" 

Without giving himself time for the guilt to strike, he reached out and rubbed his fingers over her bare pussy, putting pressure on her clit. At his touch, Lydia let out an innocent mewl, her brow furrowing. She spread her legs wider again, moving her hands so that Chris had better access to her body.

"Yeah," she said, panting slightly. Her hips stuttered forward a few times, trying to push herself into his hand. Trying to stimulate herself to ease her arousal. "I like it when you rub it."

Chris swallowed, his breaths coming in heavily, deciding how much farther he was going to actually take this. 

He allowed himself a few more touches, pinching at her clit softly, ever so softly. The stimulation startled Lydia, and one last tiny squirt of urine came out of her urethra, landing on Chris' hand.

He cooed gently, swiping his hand over her clit one last time before he finally withdrew his hand. 

It took every last bit of self control that he had to move back from her and say: “Well, why don’t we see if it starts to feel better by itself.” 

His throat felt tight, and everything inside of him was telling him to drag her back to his room, to his bed, and _show_ her what she needed to feel better. 

“You should settle down in a little while. But if not, then we’ll figure out what to do about it later. Does that sound good?”

Lydia nodded, her expression relieved. She dropped her hand to her pussy again, rubbing herself openly and without shame. 

“Thank you for helping me, daddy.” Her voice was thick with genuine appreciation and it made Chris feel like a monster. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he cooed. 

Chris watched her rub herself a bit more before he finally plucked a giant, fluffy bath towel from the cupboard, and wrapped it around Lydia’s body. His mind was very conscious of the fact that the towel was the only thing separating his hands from her delicious body. 

He opened the door one handed, and exited the bathroom, heading down the hallway toward the laundry room. One of Allison’s nightgowns was folded inside a laundry basket on top of the washer, and Chris grabbed it out of the basket and handed it to Lydia so she could change. 

Chris stood with his back to her as she changed, and with the fresh bit of distance from her, he could feel the shame begin to sink in as he realized what he had just done to that innocent little girl. 

He hated himself for doing it. But he heated himself even more for how badly he wanted to do it again. 

_Christ_ , he thought, _I need another drink._

“All right,” he said, turning around and fixing his face with what he hoped was a polite smile. “Let’s get you back in the living room. I bet Allison is feeling awfully lonely on the couch by herself.” 

“Can I stay with you?” she asked.

Chris’ body froze, his blood running cold. 

On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to get the sumptuous little girl into his bed and spread her out in the sheets. He wanted to bury his face in her sweet, sweet cunt and play with her little asshole. He wanted to see her lips wrapped around his cock, her eyes watery as she struggled not to choke on his girth. 

He could say yes, he realized. It was as simple as that; he could say yes, and he could have all of these things that he wanted.

She stood there, staring up at him with that wide-eyed stare that and looked at Chris with such unbridled trust and innocence, that Chris could feel the ache inside of himself as it if were something tangible.

He could do all these dirty, dirty things to her and she would let him. Chris had the power to _ruin_ this little girl, take what he wanted without remorse, and destroy her for all other men; keep her wanting him and only him.

As if reading his thoughts, Lydia’s hand crept down between her legs, rubbing at her little mound over the nightgown without shame, trying to satiate the hunger of arousal that was no doubt still gnawing at her. 

A hunger that she couldn’t yet identify.

Chris watched her hand as it rubbed, back and forth, back and forth...

With the image of her bare, hairless pussy still imprinted in his head, his mind’s eye replaced her hand with his own hand, her small stature making his hands look huge as he fondled her little slit, dipping his fingers inside her little honey pot to collect that sweet, sweet nectar, coaxing it out of her slowly and softly, until her pleasure became so intense that it burst forth from her, causing her little body to writhe with the force of her climax. 

Chris wondered what she looked like when she was having an orgasm. Chris wondered if she had ever even _had_ an orgasm. He knew how unlikely that was, given her young age. 

_You could be her first._ the voice in his head was practically a growl. 

The voice sounded exactly like his own. 

Chris knew that that thought should have deterred him; but instead, it only made him want her more. Wanting to be the first to open her up, and break her in. Wanting to show her what her body could do. Wanting to teach her about pleasure and show her all the ways he could make her feel good. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lydia,” he replied, his voice raspy. He was so hard and he knew that he probably had a sizable patch of wetness on the fabric of his boxers. “We don’t want Allison to feel left out, do we?” 

Lydia shrugged, her small hand moving away from her crotch, falling back down to her side. 

“I guess,” she answered, her body language seemingly not agreeing with her words. 

Chris shuffled Lydia out of the laundry room and back into the living room, where Allison was still sprawled out and asleep. 

He grabbed a blanket from the back of the chair in the corner, and draped it over Lydia, making sure to cover Allison too. 

Before he could pull back, Lydia sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tigtly. 

“Thank you, daddy,” she said sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Chris felt the heat rush though his body, and for a second, he could have sworn he was actually blushing. He felt like a foolish old man. He knew that Lydia didn’t mean anything by it – she was a child, for fuck’s sake, not a lover— and he mentally scolded himself for allowing himself to become so distracted. 

He took a slow breath to center himself and then he brought his hands to her back, his movements stilted, as he rubbed her over the nightgown.

“You’re welcome, Lydia.” He unwrapped her arms from his body, forcing himself to move away. “Do you want me to start the movie over?”

Lydia nodded, a sweet smile on her face, and she nestled back into the couch cushions. 

Chris restarted the movie and left the room, not even checking to see if Lydia was watching him. 

Outside in the hallway, he stood still, trying to wrap his mind around what he'd just done.

He had officially crossed a line. A line that he could never uncross. Even if he went the rest of his life never doing something like this ever again, it would still never atone for the sins he'd just committed. 

And yet, even though guilt and shame consumed him, he couldn't say with certainty that he wouldn't do something like this again.

He moved away from the door, and instead of returning to his bedroom, he found himself walking to the hallway bathroom. Nearly delirious from the effort it took to ignore his arousal. Shutting the door behind him, he flipped the lock and leaned up against the door with his back pressed against it. 

Chris tore at his pants, roughly pulling them down and freeing his swollen cock. 

He masturbated furiously, his hand working his cock at breakneck speed, while the images of Lydia’s creamy skin and her plump little breasts that were so innocent and delicate in their prepubescence. 

He picked up Lydia’s piss-stained leotard off the floor, wrapping the fabric around his prick and fucking his fist furiously. 

“Fucking _perfect_ ,” he hissed, on the cusp of orgasm. 

And as he imagined himself rubbing his engorged head over her mouth, smearing precome all over those plush lips of hers and her pink little tongue peeking out to lick at his piss slit, he came with a shout, semen spurting out all over Lydia’s leotard, soiling the fabric even further.

The second his orgasm had begun to subside, guilt immediately took its place. 

Chris tucked his cock back into his pants, and looked into the mirror of the medicine cabinet, disgusted at the mere sight of his reflection. He ran a hand through his hair. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he murmured to himself. 

He was at a crossroads. He could go one direction, chalking this up as a horrible, horrible mistake that he would never commit again, and spend the rest of his life with this bearing on his conscience, or….

Or.

Chris straightened up and opened the medicine cabinet, his eyes landing on Victoria’s diuretic tablets.

He plucked them off of the shelf and closed the cabinet, walking out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen. Robotically, he crushed up a few of the tablets and poured the powder into the pitcher of lemonade that the girls had been drinking from all weekend. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Melissa McCall.

_Hello Melissa, it's Chris. Allison's friend seems to have a bit of a problem with bedwetting. Do you think you could run by the store and grab some pull ups for her to use at night?_

While Chris loaded Lydia's leotard into the washer, turning it on, he felt his phone vibrate in response. 

_"Poor thing. Of course I will! My shift ends at 9. I'll drop them by then."_

_"Thanks, I owe you!"_

Chris knew he should have felt bad.

But he didn't.

Instead, he poured himself another drink.  
  
  
*  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning** : I know this entire story is basically one giant warning for dubious morality and crossing boundaries that shouldn't be crossed, but I wanted to mention this just in case it's a line that people aren't comfortable with. In this chapter, Chris (who has at one point had several glasses of alcohol), displays sexually inappropriate behavior with Lydia, but the entire time, he's sort of tricking her into thinking what they're doing is perfectly normal. He takes advantage of her innocence, and displays predatory behavior by specifically trying to get her in this situation where he can get what he wants from her, and minimizing how wrong his actions are. **If you're sensitive to care-taking adults in a position of power tricking those who rely on them into sexual situations, then this chapter is not for you**. Again, I know this whooooole story is basically one giant trigger warning, but I know some people who are extremely triggered by that sort of power imbalance and method of predatory behavior, so I thought I'd mention it just to be on the safe side.


End file.
